


Distractions : Reader x Kuroo

by TsumiToro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, online class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumiToro/pseuds/TsumiToro
Summary: You're busy with your online classes, but Kuroo has other plans! Reader x Top Kuroo self insertLots of teasing and some light exhibitionism as well!I think about this a lot, Under the desk is one of my kinks ooopsI hope you enjoy reading this one, I know I had lots of fun writing it!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 381
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Distractions : Reader x Kuroo

“Shit, I have class in 20 minutes!”

“I thought it started at 9:30.”

“It’s 9:10.”

Kuroo grabs his phone, tapping the screen to look at the time while sleepily rubbing his eyes. His black hair, soft and shiny, is a complete mess having just woke up. 

“Sorry I guess I forgot to set the alarm last night” he says while rubbing the back of his neck, averting his gaze sheepishly. You sigh, reaching towards him and resting your hand on top of his head.

“It's ok, I brought my laptop so I can just set up at your desk and do my class from here” you laugh softly, your fingers running through his fluffy hair.

All of the classes at your university were online still, and so you had been spending a lot of time at Kuroo’s apartment lately. Knowing that you were going to spend the night, you brought everything you needed with you, half expecting something like this to happen. 

“I’m borrowing this” you say, yawning as you grab his old Nekoma hoodie and throw it on. You didn’t have time to put together an outfit, nor did you have the energy to look for a pair of pants, but it really didn’t matter with online classes since nobody could see below your shoulders anyways. You feel Kuroo’s hands slide around your waist, wrapping around you and pulling you back into the sheets.

“ Sorry about the alarm “ he whispers, holding you against his bare chest,“ but how could I remember something like an alarm after what you did to me last night, Kitten. “

Heat spreads across your cheeks, your expression making it painfully obvious how you feel. You pry his hands off of you, wiggling out of his arms and finally escaping from the bed. 

“You're so annoying” you mutter, your blush only intensifying as Kuroo smirks at you. “ You better not bug me when I’m in class” you say as you hurriedly dig through your bag for your laptop. 

Kuroo yawns, rolling himself out of bed “ no promises”.

You shoot a playful glare in his direction which he responds to with a wink, once more sending you into a fluster. 

9:29 AM:

You sit down at the desk in Kuroo’s bedroom and open your laptop, frantically trying to fix your hair, almost not noticing Kuroo walking past you with his toothbrush in his mouth, in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“Oh my God don’t walk around in your underwear in front of the camera!”

“Yeah yeah” he rolls his eyes.

You shoo him away and start up your class, but you can barely think. You’ve been awake for less than 30 minutes and since then, you’ve been unceasingly flustered and distracted by the chemistry dork who has absolutely no business being so flirty. 

“Hey,” he says, placing a cup of coffee next to your laptop.

“Hm? Oh, thanks” you respond absentmindedly, looking up at him as you grab the mug. He still hasn’t put any clothes on and his crotch is dangerously close to your face, just far enough away that the camera couldn’t see. The shape of his bulge was clear through the thin fabric of his underwear, thick and lengthy even when soft, you can't help but to stare for a moment. Realizing where you’re looking, you immediately turn red and snap your gaze back to your screen, trying your best to keep your composure.

“Kuroo! I’m in class, don’t do that!”

“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything” he replies with an expression of fabricated innocence painted across his face. 

“Well, have fun in class”, he whispers, flashing you a playful grin.

You keep your eyes on your lecture as he walks out of the room. He knows exactly what he’s doing, tempting you to skip class and have some fun with him, but you refuse to give in. 

Over the course of the next 15 minutes Kuroo comes in and out of the room, constantly trying to get your attention and distract you. For the most part you’re able to ignore him, or at least act nonchalant when he teases you with his flirty little remarks and actions. You can tell that he’s starting to get frustrated. He’s surprised by your restraint, and even a little annoyed by it, or at least he was. You’ve been successful in ignoring him so far, but you also fail to notice the devious smirk that creeps across his face as an idea forms in his mind. 

“Let’s see how long you can keep this up for” he whispers to himself as he slowly walks towards the desk. You’re focused on your classes, focused on ignoring Kuroo, and so it doesn’t even register when he crawls under the desk. You feel his body brush against your leg, but you don’t pay much attention to him. 

“Umm, babe?” you ask, still really not paying attention to him. You feel a hand on your left leg, then another on your right. A surprised gasp escapes you as you suddenly lurch forwards, Kuroo pulling your body to the edge of the chair.

“Kuroo?! What are y-”

He cuts you off, “ Try not to make a scene, you’re on camera, remember?” 

A shiver runs up your spine as he draws his fingers up the side of your calf, past your knee and to your thigh. He gently squeezes you, his hands firm against you as he slowly pushes your thighs apart, spreading your legs open in front of him. 

“Kuroo” you whisper nervously, trying not to look down too much, trying to act like nothing was going on under the table. You try to block him out, your thighs struggling to squeeze shut against his grip.

“Oh? Trying to close your legs now are we” he says, trailing his long fingers along the lines of your inner thigh, slowly moving them higher and higher. He’s so close; you can feel his hot breath on your thigh as he places his lips against your soft skin. You can’t help but to let out a small gasp. 

“You’re really going to have to try harder to keep your composure” Kuroo whispers, his words heavy on your skin as he moves in closer, leaving a trail of delicate kisses along your thigh. His teeth sink into your supple flesh, gentle and playful, the sensation making you heat up. Using his other hand, he teases your inner thigh, just barely grazing against your panties as he runs his fingers over your skin. 

“Wait, Kuroo you can’t–” a small moan escapes from you as Kuroo’s fingers trail over your panties, moving them up and down along your slit over the now wet fabric. He presses them against you, massaging you gently, your arousal only becoming more apparent as he toys with you.

“Wait? Are you sure that’s what you want” he purrs, his words a low rumble against your thigh as he decorates them with his kiss. 

“I’m s-still in class, you can’t just–” once again your frustrated whispers are cut off, your mind distracted by his fingers rubbing you where you’re the most sensitive.

He tugs lightly at the edge of your panties for a moment before slithering his fingers underneath the fabric. They trace along your pussy, sliding over the entrance over and over again but never dipping inside. He’s toying with you, teasing you knowing that you can’t do anything to stop him without exposing your naughty activities to the class. 

He bites you even further up your thighs, harder this time. “You’re so wet. How can I stop when your body is being so honest?” His finger sinks into you, stroking your walls as he slides it in and out slowly. “How about this: if you want me to stop, you’re going to have to ask nicely.” He slips a second finger inside, curling inside of you and pressing against your insides, “ You’re going to have to say “Kuroo, pretty please, stop teasing me.”

You slap your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from moaning. Looking at your computer screen you can see that a few of your classmates have curious expressions. 

“That’s right Kitten, just focus on your class. Don’t let me distract you” Kuroo hums as he stirs his fingers inside you, his movements becoming rougher the more you fight to suppress your reactions. Kuroo’s fingers slide out of you, and you let out a sigh of relief thinking that he’s given up. That relief is short lived, your eyes going wide as he slides your panties over to the side. You can feel his hot breath in between your thighs, your body tensing up as you feel his tongue run along your inner thigh.

“ Look at what a mess you are,” he growls against you, “ I guess I’ll have to clean you up.” 

His wet tongue starts low at your entrance, licking upwards towards your sensitive spot. He flicks it up and down, teasing you by only grazing your clit. You move your hand towards him, but he grabs your wrist “Good girls keep their hands above the table” he breathes, pushing your hand away. You feel your body tense up as his lips move down below, licking and kissing you and then gently running his tongue over your clit. Your legs instinctively tense up and try to close, but Kuroo’s strong hands keep them wide open, his licking becoming more aggressive. His tongue runs along your hole, sliding inside as his mouth consumes you, lips against your clit as his tongue inside you thrashes around; it feels so desperate,  _ so hungry _ . All you can do is keep your hand over your mouth in a crude attempt to hide the lewd expressions that you’re trying to supress.

“ Kuroo I can’t, I’m about to– ” you cry out, your needy words muffled by your hands. 

He cuts you off: “While you’re in class? No, we can’t have that” he growls, his breathing heavy as he continues, “you’re not allowed to cum until you’re done with your class.”

He plunges his tongue back inside, swirling it around your insides while his hands slide behind you, forcing you closer. 2 minutes left, but you can’t take it anymore. You tremble as your body grows hotter and hotter, the pleasure building up unbearably inside of you as you try your hardest not to cum. Kuroo lets out a soft chuckle, he knows you’re at your limit. He moves his fingers back inside you while gently biting your clit spot, driving your mind into a complete blank. You hear “Great class, see you all –” you don’t wait. You slam your laptop shut with one hand while the other grabs Kuroo’s hair, pressing him into you, crying out his name as you reach your climax. 

You slump back into your chair, your thighs trembling underneath you. Kuroo pushes the seat back, using the arms of the chair to help him stand up. His tall frame leans over you, looking down at you as your cheeks flush, pulling the hoodie you’re wearing down in an attempt to cover up the space between your legs. 

“I can’t believe you” you mutter, sheepishly avoiding his gaze. He rests his hand on your cheek, moving it towards your chin and forcing you to look up at him. You can still feel the wetness on his fingers. 

“Look at me,” he says, pressing his fingers against your lips. “ Lick them.” 

You take his fingers into your mouth, tasting your own arousal that's heavy on his fingers as you gently suck on them, licking them clean as he smirks at you. He pulls them out slowly, his wet fingers sliding past your lips, moving down and grabbing you by the chin once again. Suddenly you feel yourself drop; Kuroo’s foot was on the height adjusting lever of the office chair, and you find now yourself on the same level as his crotch. It was impressive before, but now he was turned on, just as hard as you were wet. The fabric struggled to contain all of him, it almost seemed as if the thickness of his cock would tear through at any moment. You drag your hand up the side of his muscular thighs and up to his crotch, drawing your fingers along his length and up to the tip, tenderly rubbing it. You can feel his pre through the cloth, more soaking through as you massage him with your fingers. Kuroo’s hand runs through your hair as you move in closer, placing your lips on the wet patch that had formed. He breathes in sharply as you brush your tongue against it, teasing him like he teased you before. Your fingers travel to the waistband of his underwear as your lips softly press against him, sucking the tip of his cock through the fabric. You feel it twitch as your fingers slip under the edge of the waistband, tugging it and then letting it go, hearing a dull snap as the elastic returns to his skin. You look up at him, with a mischievous smile which he responds to with a look of amusement.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with something like that,” he goans. Before you can react, He uses his fingers to pry your mouth open, leaving his other hand to pull down his waistband causing his girthy cock to spring out. You can feel it slap against your cheek, pressing into your soft skin; it’s thick, almost as thick as your forearm. 

“You’re going to take it” he purrs, pushing the tip into your open mouth, “ all of it”. You feel it slip between your lips and against your tongue, his sticky precum coating the inside of your mouth as he goes deeper. He grabs you by the hair, using it to push you down onto him causing tears to well up in your eyes as he slides deep into the back of your throat. It's not even halfway in, but you can’t take any more of it. He pulls it out, letting a soft moan escape as he does: “ Not even halfway, such a shame” he sighs as his dick returns to your open mouth.

“Suck.” 

Your head moves as you take him into your mouth carefully. It’s so large, but you keep him in the back of your throat, letting him slip in and out as he pleases. Your tongue wraps around his cock, his pre filling your mouth, salty and sticky as it builds up in the back of your throat and makes it hard to breathe. You gasp for air as he withdraws, barely having enough time to take a sloppy breath before he impales you on his cock again. 

“Don’t forget to use your hands” he groans, the smell of his body heavy on your nose as your head bobs up and down. 

You wrap your hand obediently around the shaft, gently stroking it as you swirl your tongue around the tip. His length twitches as you trace your tongue down the shaft slowly and then bring it back up to the top. Using your lips, you lightly suck the tip while having your tongue lick the hole at the top. You can feel him pulse and twitch and instinctively you move your head down, once more taking him into the very back of your mouth. “Fuck, ah fuck, kitten” he drips, his cock throbbing intensely against your tongue. You feel the sensation of something hot and thick run down your throat. Kuroo begins to pull out, slowly, still shooting his hot cum into your mouth. Some of it spills from your lips as he takes it out, the final spurts landing on your face, your mouth almost too full to close. 

He grabs your jaw “ Now swallow,” he commands. Doing as you’re told, you close your mouth, swallowing the hot mess with a loud gulp. Using his thumb, Kuroo wipes the sticky liquid from the side of your mouth before sliding it back between your lips. “Good girl” he muses with a satisfied smile on his face.

“But we aren’t done just yet” he assures as he grabs your laptop off the desk, placing it onto the floor. Kuroo pulls you out of the chair, picking you up and holding your legs up against him. He hungrily kisses your neck, his teeth tugging at your skin as he sets you down on top of the desk. His hands travel down by your waist, drawing you in close so you can feel his cock grinding against the space in between your thighs, sliding itself against your slick panties. Even after cumming so intensely, he’s still hard as a rock. His teeth playfully tug at your ear as his hands slip below the hoodie you were wearing. His lips leave you briefly as he raises it above your head, tossing onto the floor while his hand climbs up your back, keeping you from squirming around. 

“Kitten” Kuroo groans into your chest, his lips brushing against your soft skin; you can feel his breath, hot and heavy on your breasts as his tongue trails in between them. The sensation of his greedy kisses and bites on your skin, only becoming more carnivorous as they travel, leaving marks across your body. Your moans become more desperate, “ Kuroo,” you inhale sharply as he teasingly bites your nipple, his tongue flicking against as he takes you into his mouth.

“I can’t take it anymore” you wine as you begin to grind your hips into him, feeling his cock throb between your thighs. You can feel it press against your pussy, separated by only that thin layer of soaked fabric. His hands glide underneath you, digging into you, giving your ass a squeeze as he lifts you up slightly. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding yourself up against his defined chest, his fingers tugging at the waistband of your panties.

You feel them slide down your leg, briefly getting caught on your foot before dropping to the ground. He sets you back down, your arms still wrapped around him as he spreads your legs even further, sliding his thick cock along your now exposed slit. He pushes its head against your entrance gently, letting the tip disappear into you. He stops for a moment, pulling it back out and rubbing it against your inner thigh. “Do you want it” he growls, his voice low and hot in your ear. You nod your head “please, fuck me”. He slaps his dick against your skin, teasing you still.

“Fine,” a soft grunt escaping him as he prods at your entrance, “but this time, you better take it all.” You whimper as he slowly plunges into you, the sensation of him filling out your insides as he takes you inch by inch. It’s so thick and large, it's not even all the way in but you can feel it completely filling your insides. You cry out as you feel him pressing deep into your core. “It’s too early to be making such lewd sounds, Kitten. We’re only halfway there” Kuroo growled, continuing to sink his thick cock into you. You feel him draw out, deliberately, _ painstakingly _ , his strong hands wrapping around your thighs tightly as he thrusts back into you. He steadily drives in and out, going deeper and deeper with each stroke. 

“Almost there, Kitten” he whispers into your ear, the sound of his hips snapping into you ringing through the air as he has his way, drawing himself out and plunging himself back in mercilessly.

“Good girl,” he pants, his pace quickening, becoming more ravenous with each of your cries. The deep, hard thrusts drive you to your limit; you feel your body shudder, your pussy tightening up on his cock as he thrusts into you. “Kitten” he groans, reacting to you becoming even tighter, trembling as you’re brought to orgasm. Kuroo suddenly slams you back onto the table, grabbing your leg and lifting it up on his shoulder. 

“Tightening up on me like that without warning, that’s not very nice now, isn't it” Kuroo says, using your leg as leverage to fuck you even harder. You’re still so sensitive from having just cum. Your pussy pulses and constricts, you feel like you’re being torn apart as he ravages your insides. 

An inaudible string of curses combined with Kuroos name leave your lips.

You can see your tummy bulge with each stroke, his movements becoming more intense making the desk under you shake. Kuroo groans, his cock throbbing inside of you, thrusts slowing down before slamming deep inside of you, the sensation of his pleasure rushing into you. Kuroo slumps forwards, burying his face into your neck as he continues to fill your insides, each throbbing splurt making you both tense up. You stay in that position for a while, panting heavily, both of you just trying to return to your senses.“Kitten” Kurro moans as he takes a deep breath. He lifts himself off of you, pulling out as he does. You can see the sweat glistening on his chiseled chest as he runs his hands through his hair. Your face flushes as you feel Kuroo’s warm cum ooze out of you, dripping along the side of your thigh and onto the floor. 

“Well, I think it's safe to say that I did my job,” he says, leaning down to plant a kiss on your cheek.

“Job? What are you talking about?” you reply, breathing heavily as you try to collect yourself.

“Distracting you” Kuroo laughs softly, a smile spreading across his face. A distraction, that certainly was a good way to describe him. You couldn't help but to smile with him. Kuroo reaches out his hands to help you up. As you lace your fingers with his you can't help but to think aloud: “You’re really cute.”

He tries to hide it by turning away, but you can still see a light blush spread across his cheeks. “You should be careful about saying stuff like that, or else I might have to distract you some more.”

  
  



End file.
